User blog:5555thExplosionMage/A Dumb Preview For a Dumb Thing I am Working on Because I'm Dumb
"I reccomend you keep your cool around who you're about to meet," Saika said as she brought me further down the seemingly endless hallway. "Why?" I asked out of complete curiosity about the person she was talking about. "Kiri is........ well...... the most deadly person we have in this guild and her mood can change, way too quickly." With that being said I gulped. I had to do this just right, if I mess this one up, I'm dead. Saika reached for the doorknob and opened the door. The room was quite empty and lighted up a little. Except for the ominous shadow in the corner covering a fedora wearing figure with supposedly a cigarre in their mouth, flipping a coin in the air. Then a child's voice came from the figure, "Saika, who is this?" "A boy from beyond our world. I believe he'd make an excellent member of the guild." "... Alright," The figure was no longer leaning against the wall and stood up catching the coin in mid-flight, "I guess I'll have to test him." Before I could even react the figure dashed out from the dark shadow and- hugged me. The supposedly imitading figure was just a small girl wearing a fedora with a Twizzler in her mouth. "Hi hi! My name is Kiri! But you can call me Godmother, Mafioso, or anything of the sort!" the child squealed cheerfully as she continued to hug my leg, "What's your name!?" "My name is Satomi, Sasahara Satomi," I responded believing this to be the correct answer. "Alright Satomi! Tell me my name then!" Kiri commanded. I had to think for a moment, what would be the best response here. She asked me to call her Godmother or Mafioso. I looked at her and spoke the first name that came into my head. "May I call you Mafi?" Kiri blinked staring at me. There was a long awkward silence and Saika began to leave the room, seemingly out of fear. What was so scary about a small child who enjoys all things Mafia related? Kiri reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the many spell cards from earlier. I think I gave the wrong answer. Her eyes flashed a bright yellow and the card activated spawning a giant 8-ball behind her. She let go of me and jumped on top of the ball and tipped her fedora. "I rate the name Mafi... EIGHT OUT OF EIGHT! You have passed the test with flying colors! Because of this I say you may join! But! You must follow every order I give you and you must refer to me as Mafi at all times! Refuse and I will have to eliminate you because why not?" Kiri exclaimed as she sat on top of the 8-ball. "I will Mafi," I said in agreement. "Great! Now get outta my room! I have a tea party with Mr. Teddy, Mr. Bunny, Mr. Foxy, and Mrs. Chicky in a few minutes! I need to get prepared!" Kiri demanded as she hopped off the unnecessary 8-ball. "I will Mafi," I said as I backed out of the door. END OF PREVIEW CONCEPT EXPLAINED Satomi Sasahara was living a normal life on earth. At least until he came across a spell card, upon touching it he was transported into another world where everything is decided by duels. Winner has their way and one of the losers' spell cards (all if loser is dead). Satomi came across Saika, a girl belonging to a group of bounty hunters who basically are trying to earn as much money as they possibly can. Except for one problem, they're a million dollars in debt. Satomi is forced to join this guild since these people seem to be the only ones who can help Satomi get used to this new world. Will Satomi get home? What spell cards exist in this world? Why are so many spell cards stupid? Find out as the story progresses as this edgy world becomes slowly not edgy. Category:Blog posts